Fleeting
by Lavenderangel
Summary: Was it bad to make a joke about vomiting? Stef had seemed pretty pissed earlier. (Post-ep 106, a rattled Callie is unable to sleep. Oneshot.)


Author's notes: I wrote this fluff-shot in under an hour. Forgive the inevitable typos. At some point, this will be revised.

The third time Mariana pukes, Callie leaves. She does not bring her phone.

Even if her roommate weren't hungover, she knows she wouldn't be sleeping. Every restless toss from the other bed had her on high alert, and She had checked their window was locked more times than Mariana had stumbled into the bathroom.

She's not sure downstairs is physically safer - there are so many doors! - but at least it is quiet. She sprawls on the couch, luxuriating in having it all to herself for the first time in maybe ever.

He knows where she lives. she closes her eyes, makes herself really confront that thought. She's not scared that he found her on instagram - anyone could do that. But he probably followed them home, is maybe sitting outside her bedroom this very minute. She should be upstairs, if not for Mariana's sake than definitely for Jude. But the idea that he could be staring up at that room makes her physically shiver.

Suddenly, a blanket is being placed on top of her. Her eyes flying open, she clamps a hand to her mouth to keep from crying out. "Whoa, hey, sorry." It's just Stef, looking as wiped out as Callie feels.

"I didn't hear you come down," she manages to gasp. Her heart is still racing, and she is glad the light is dim. Maybe Stef won't be able to tell that she's completely freaked. By the way she resumes smoothing the blanket over her shoulders, Callie doesn't think she's completely succeeded. Defeated, she sits up, bringing the blanket with her.

"Mariana keeping you awake?"

"Ah, sort of. I don't think she'll be drinking miller Lite for... a long time." Was it bad to make a joke about vomiting? Stef had seemed pretty pissed earlier.

To her relief, Stef smiles, sitting down where her legs used to be. Callie had thought she'd liked having the couch all to herself, but having another weight beside her own is surprisingly nice.

"I got her advil," she says, so Stef won't run off to check on Mariana just yet. "And water. She's made it to the bathroom every time."

"Lena's on puke patrol."

She was? "Really? I never saw…" NOt that she'd actually gone into the bathroom with Mariana, beyond that first time.

Stef smiles. "Whenever only one kid is sick, we trade off so the other can sleep."

Of course, they have a freakin system for everything. "But you're not sleeping," she can't help pointing out.

"Mariana's not the only one who's had a long night," Stef sighs, and Callie tries to remember seeing either of the mom's in this house looking so run down.

"I think yesterday was just a bad day for everyone." Awkwardly, she unwraps her blanket cocoon. If it were Jude next to her, it would be natural to pull him into her side and wrap the blanket around them both. She's not sure how to extend that invitation to Stef, so she just leaves half of the blanket in a messy pile between them.

"OH yeah?" Stef gets the hint. Them sharing the blanket means Callie has to move closer, their shoulders pressing together. Before she quite realizes what is happening, Stef has wrapped an arm around her. Callie tenses for only a second - when was the last time an adult hugged her? She honestly doesn't know, but she prays that Stef is too tired to notice. Just because she's surprised doesn't mean she wants her to stop..

Of course, Stef is a cop and way too good at reading people. She just sits there patiently, waiting until Callie finally meets her eyes. **This is okay**, Callie tries to telegraph. **I like this**.

In response, Stef starts playing with the ends of her hair. "Think it's worth going back to bed?" She asks, , as though Callie were Lena or Brandon, someone who's opinion Stef actually values.

She pats her sweats pocket for her phone to check the time, before remembering that it's upstairs and why. "No, not really."

Stef keeps stroking her hair. Even if she had her phone, Callie could not capture this in a picture. Stef's body is warm and solid next to hers, smelling like wine and face cream. If Callie were to take a picture of this moment, she would caption it 'safe', or maybe 'content.' She lets her eyes close, feels herself leaning into Stef's shoulder, and can't find the energy or desire to sit up again.

No picture could ever do this feeling justice. Anyway, Callie would never want to share it. Sleeps sneaks up on her, and this time, she doesn't fight it off.

When she wakes up again, the sun is rising. The house is still and quiet, save for Stef's steady breathing close beside her. Even in sleep, Stef still has her arm tucked around Callie, and that makes her throat catch. She stays perfectly still, ignoring the sharp protests coming from her neck. Stef's pajama top smells like their laundry soap, and she turns her face into it, wanting to memorize everything about this moment. Nothing like this will ever happen again, Callie knows. Liam knows where she lives, which means that she really can't stay. But for just a little while, she lets herself pretend.

Stef's arm tightens reflexively as she wakes up, and Callie wonders if she's confusing her for Mariana. She should sit up, save them both a little embarrassment, but Callie finds the hold too good to break.

"Pancakes?" Stef mumbles, blinking down at her.

"Huh?"

'I think after yesterday we need pancakes." Stef smoothes a bit of hair out of Callie's face.

"I'm not really sure Mariana will be up for that," she says carefully, trying to remind Stef that this is just Callie she's talking to, not someone Stef is obligated to make fancy breakfasts for.

Stef's smile is almost a smirk. "All the more reason." She stands up, stretching, still acting like nothing is out of the ordinary.

Ah, screw it. "Kay, I'll make the coffee."

"Atta girl," Stef actually laughs.

Standing in the kitchen a few minutes later, preparing a cup of coffee to take up to Mariana while Stef sirs her secret pancake batter, Callie decides she will do whatever she can to make this sort of Sunday morning happen again. Liam will not take 'safe' or 'content' away from her, not now, when she's only just found it.

Author's notes: I'm not sure Show! Callie would be comfortable with physical contact, but she was tired and stressed, so I wanted to give her some. I also think that after her hard day, Stef wouldn't be thinking entirely straight, and would honestly hug her without thought. If you want to argue that characterization, please do. i'm not the best at capturing a character's voice six episodes in. I hope you enjoyed regardless.


End file.
